


His Servant

by Rise_of_Lilith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Is The One Lap Dancing, Author Gave Herself A Nosebleed While Writing This, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Lap dancing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Slavery, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Empire, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_of_Lilith/pseuds/Rise_of_Lilith
Summary: 'Now. Come back to me, my apprentice.' Sideous whispered through the force, easily pushing past the shields which barricaded his apprentice's mind.The change came slowly as the fog cleared from Anakin's blue irises. In their renewed clarity lay bare the eyes of the chosen one: all at once they were abyssal, luminous, and brimming with unworldly power.Eyes wide, the boy leaned in so that his face was only inches from the older man's ear."Master," he breathed, "it's been months."The Emperor chuckled under his breath, "I know, my apprentice, and I can sense an urgency in you. Tell me, what have you to report?"





	1. Opening Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a test run for an AU I'm working on. Think dystopian Old Republic in which Palpatine takes over when Anakin is like twelve, and the Clone Wars sets off ahead of schedule. Sidious completes the bulk of Anakin's training and raises him in this darker timeline where slavery and crime are rampant and the remaining Jedi are scattered and on the run. 
> 
> For this one-shot, I imagined the seedy beginnings of the glamourous Canto Bight from episode eight. Given the nature of the place, I'd say it's safe to imagine that it had its beginnings in criminal activity.
> 
> Anakin is young in this fic, age him up as you'd see fit, but I'd place him somewhere in his late teens.
> 
> Again, warnings for themes of violence and sexual slavery.  
> Happy reading!

In the months following the collapse of the Republic, the Emperor had moved swiftly to secure authority in every corner of the galaxy. He knew that his hand would need to reach farther than the ranks of the military alone, and certainly farther than the influence of the few politicians he'd spared in his conquest of the senate. No, in order to achieve total control of his galaxy he would need to have a hand in its most influential and lucrative operations: those of the criminal underworld.

There lie a dominion of secret players, those whom both the Jedi and senate alike had so foolishly neglected during their rule. Granted, the Jedi had occasionally intervened in such dealings, namely those involving the Hutt Clan along with Cad Bane and his bands of bounty hunters. However, those occasions had only to do with matters directly relevant to the Clone Wars, the Republic and of course the increasingly prevalent slave trade. The Emperor intended to make those scant encounters into profitable exchanges. Instead of fighting to eradicate their operations, he would drive and control them. Such was the way of his affairs even before the Sith came to power.

All Sidious had to do was install a few pawns in the lower levels of the crime rings. From there he'd have them spy while playing the parts of grunt men and servant girls until the weaknesses of the organizations could be identified and exploited. He would then be able to expedite a clean and sequential shift of authority as he assisted his selected underlings in attaining prime positions of power amidst the implanted unrest. When the Republic had fallen it had set loose a goldrush of opportunity in its wake. Now it was only logical that new players were bound to emerge and for old ones to be usurped by stronger opponents. With the Emperor pulling the strings, the underground populous would be largely unaware that its new crime lords and mob bosses were, in fact, Imperial operatives. These operatives would report to him, bringing in profits from their 'illegal' activities which would then be used to further the Emperor's designs. In addition, the atrocities that were sure to ensue as a result of the spike in crime would give the denizens of the galaxy even more reason to embrace the protective constraint that imperial militarization offered.

The Emperor's strategy was clear. However, it was the carrying out of its initial steps that had put him in such a dismal mood.

When his current informants had reported to him that an up and coming band of elite criminals were in the process of commercializing their operations, the Emperor never imagined he would be investigating the venture in person. As it happened, the Sith Lord found himself lacking a surplus of adequate representatives at the moment, after certain misfortunes led him to dispose of subordinates whom he'd deemed traitorous. Though inconvenient, it was worth downsizing the government if it meant that the Emperor's reign would be secure. It was, after all, a volatile time and the Empire had no room for questionable loyalties.

That was why Sideous had chosen to undertake this negotiation himself. Of course, he would not be speaking as the Emperor tonight, but as an anonymous Sith Lord and interested investor. With any luck, the tedious exchange would occur and end with the ingrates having no suspicion of his true rank. If he sensed suspicion, well, that was when his apprentice would be making himself known. For now, he too remained undercover.

The meeting was situated underground, beneath the venue in question. Here he sat at the head of a large, triangular arrangement of tables, amidst a rather smug assortment of aristocratic scum.

"Have you come to a decision regarding our offer?"

The question was asked by the proclaimed leader of the organization. Lord Sideous' senses told him that the humanoid was no more than a wealthy charlatan who'd grown tired of sound business ventures and now fancied himself a renegade. Palpatine had spent plenty of time around such characters in his time as a politician and knew their motivations well.

"Remind me, again, what it is you are offering with this agreement," The Sith Lord countered. He knew the full proposition and then some. His inquiry was merely for appearance's sake, "why should I invest in this proposed establishment of yours?"

The humanoid, whose title the Emperor recalled to be Count Drond Kanus, seemed taken aback by his inquiry, "Why, you ask? Because my friend, you are a man of opportunity, so am I, and we both know a good investment when we see one. Once this enterprise of mine gets rolling, there will be no better place in the galaxy for the type of… _credit flow_ , you and I would so much like to profit from. The groundwork for this endeavor is already laid out. Canto Bight is already known throughout the outer rim for its races and gambling cabanas. With my clan in control of commerce, we can turn this planet into an opulent playground for the high class. We're talking about the finest casino locale in the galaxy!"

"And as for my end of the bargain?"

"All we need from you is the means to make our vision a reality. You claim to have strong connections with the Zygerrian slavers, correct? If the sample you have provided us is any indication of the whole of your resources, we would be most grateful if you were to assist us in acquiring more."

Ah, the 'sample'. It seemed that his apprentice was doing an exceptional job of performing in the role his master had bid him. Good.

"Oh? And how many more slaves will you require?"

"If this endeavor is to succeed, we shall need a sufficient population for our servant class here on Cantocia. Of course, we promise to divert an extra thirty percent of our overall profits to your excellency, in exchange."

The Emperor searched the force for signs of deception. All he found in his immediate vicinity was a vague sense of satisfaction and an overall lack of intelligence.

"I will consider this arrangement. I will even consider making your success a personal project of mine. I will leave tonight with the slave that I lent to you and send one hundred more in his place, but not without assurance that you and your plans will not result in a _disappointment._ "

"My associates and I have full confidence that we shall succeed, your excellency. We have already gained the support of several of the major crime rings and the Empire has yet to detect our existence."

Sideous suppressed his amusement at the statement, and instead leveled his hooded gaze at the speaker in question.

"I should hope that you are right about that because if I return to find that my resources have been wasted, there will be nowhere in the galaxy for you to flee when my apprentice and I come to collect your heads as collateral."

The rest of the room grew tense, and the Sith could practically see the cowardice quivering through the force as the other attendees and guards fed the dark side with their fear. Count Kanus, however, showed none, "Of course, your excellency."

"Good," his tone was all but pleased, "then it appears I am done here." _I'll leave you and your ingrates to do the rest._ The Emperor stood, eager to collect his apprentice and leave this miserable rock and its filth.

"If there is nothing more you wish to discuss, I can have one of my servants bring your ship to our landing port. We noticed that your original landing site is quite out of the way. In the meantime, why don't I escort you upstairs so your excellency can see for yourself the promise this venue has to offer."

The Emperor briefly considered calling on the force to strangle the man, but that simply would not do. At least not until he was able to replace him with one of his own operatives. So he conceded, not bothering to hide the distaste in his tone, "Very well."

The fool grinned, "Excellent! I guarantee you will not be disappointed, my lord. Right this way." Count Kanus turned and led the group, along with his guards, to a lift on the far wall. They entered and, in a few short moments, exited onto the main level of the venue.

As they entered what Sideous assumed was the heart of the establishment, he was greeted with what might have been every form of debauchery in the known galaxy. He had to admit, the sheer concentration of filth was impressive.

Their guide led the party to the far end of the room, where a raised portion of the floor gave the Emperor a better view of the establishment. He took a moment to inspect the venue.

In the center of the room were what appeared to be the gambling rings. There, seedy looking betters haggled behind playing cards over heaps upon heaps of credits and various other tokens of value. The tables were strewn with weapons and beverages and were painted with a number of distinctly red stains. A fighting cage was set off to the side and was currently showcasing a violent brawl between a twi'lek male and a one-armed wookie. Off to the edges of the room were an assortment of lounges and daises where scantily clad young servants danced around beams and on the laps of seated patrons. For a moment, Sideous thought he saw a familiar mop of golden hair amidst those shadows, but he couldn't be sure in the dim light.

"Please, have a seat. My servant will inform you when your ship is ready." The man gestured to the throne-like seating arrangements, and the Emperor sat down, unenthused. A few of the other investors were seated nearby, while others melded into the dark edges of the room to partake in what was offered there.

When the count took the seat beside him, it was all the Emperor could do not to audibly hiss. As if the insolent pest hadn't already claimed enough of his valuable time, now he would presume to socialize with him.

"So, my friend, what do you think?" The lack of fear the man seemed to have for a proclaimed Sith Lord was incredible. Not to mention irritating. He would need to change that if the man had any hope of surviving through the settlement of this deal. _If_ the Emperor decided to settle it at all. Based on what he'd seen so far, his favor was far from won.

"Your patrons don't strike me as friends of the high class, though there seems to be plenty of every other sort." The Sith's tone was absent, his focus had shifted elsewhere.

"The wealthy will come to where the wealth is, and these patrons are here to grow that wealth for us. It won't be long, believe me. In a few years, we will have-… "

Sideous tuned out the man's chattering as his senses drew him to a cluster of pig-faced aliens towards the corner of the room. After a closer look, Sidious spotted a servant with a familiar face. The boy was outfitted in a black silk sash that barely covered half of his body. The rest was all decorative bands of leather and metal. He appeared to be in the act of serving drinks, though with the attention he was getting from the porcine patrons he was struggling to accomplish the task.

The Emperor continued to eye his apprentice as the aristocrat prattled on with the other investors. It seemed that his chosen one had taken on quite a bit of abuse while on this assignment. His skin was littered with bruises and slashes and _other_ obvious signs of battering. His hair was disheveled and a slave collar bore down heavily on his slumped shoulders. He had hoped that Vader would be able to offer valuable insight upon his return, but from the looks of it, the boy had likely put most of his energy towards survival.

Sideous smirked as a drunken man from a passing group of pirates took a swing at the servant's backside. The boy stumbled wearily before regaining his posture, keeping his head bowed low.

Oh, if only he could sense the turmoil that was surely raging within his apprentice. For the sake of his anonymity, Sideous had ordered him to close himself off from the force. Though the number of force-sensitive beings who posed a threat to the Emperor were few, the chance that any surviving Jedi might be watching their movements through the force was enough cause for caution. Vader's presence in the galaxy shone like a beacon. When enraged it was like a gravity well, roiling constantly with chaos and darkness. If one were able to sense such a signature idling on an obscure outer-rim planet for weeks on end, well, even the Jedi wouldn't be dimwitted enough to miss that.

And so the Emperor had ordered his apprentice to fully commit to his role as a slave whilst he did his dealings in anonymity. The Sith knew that the role would be torment for Anakin, especially given his complexes, both past and present. Just as he knew that it would have been just as easy for his student to play the part of a guard or even a patron if he would have allowed it. if it hadn't been for Anakin's recent bouts of rebellion, which had been steadily growing in frequency over the last several months, then he might have. Alas, what had begun as mere discontented stirrings that Sidious noticed only through the force had led to a full-on outburst from his apprentice, wherein Vader expressed an unwillingness to follow through with an order which he found disagreeable. It was far from an act that Sideous would consider a problem, but all the same, he figured the adolescent could benefit from being reminded of his place. With any luck, the boy would return to him brimming with anger, and with a renewed sense of appreciation for the privileges his master granted him.

"I see you have spotted your servant." Kanus began, "Those gentlemen there are Gamorreans, and that one on the end is their warlord leader. He and his clan have been in town for some time. They've taken a liking to tormenting that slave of yours. One asked if he could buy him, offered a decent price. I'd be happy to split the payment if you were to agree?"

As Kanus spoke, Sideous watched as the warlord was dealt what must have been an unfortunate hand of cards, because he reacted by throwing his arms out and screeching in an uproar. The drink that was still clutched in his fist shattered, spraying its contents along with it. There was no time for Anakin to escape before he was grabbed by the collar at his neck and yanked to his knees beside the bestial grunt, all so the brute could wipe his sullied fingers through the boy's golden curls to clean them. The Gammoreans seemed to cheer up at this display, and the warlord released his victim after striking him across the face.

"I'm afraid I must decline. I'd much sooner take Gammoreans as slaves than sell them my stock. Besides, he wouldn't be of much use to them anyway. While he is a decent human specimen, his skills are few and… highly specified. I'll be taking him back, as we agreed."

"Very well then, though I'm not sure what you mean regarding his skills. The boy has been turning a profit here since the day we received him."

"Is that so." The Sith replied with disinterest.

The Count chuckled, "Perhaps a demonstration will show you what I mean. I think you might be surprised at the _skills_ he's obtained in the last few weeks." Kanus waved over a servant girl who, upon his command, kneeled at Kanus' side to receive his muttered orders. It was at that point that Sidious came to the odd realization that the girl was headless from the nose up. In the space that would have occupied the remainder of her head was a simple, droid-like brain console.

After the strange servant had received it's orders, it stood and set off into the shadows.

"What a fascinating droid," Sideous commented, "I don't believe I've seen one quite like it." He had.

"They call them the 'decraniated'. My men obtained this one during a mix up with a rival organization. I don't know who the maker is, just that he'll pay big credits for injured and irreparable bodies to craft them out of."

_'Cornelius Evazan,'_ The Emperor recalled the name immediately. He'd heard of a former surgeon who'd been making vast sums selling his creations to Dryden Voss. He knew full well that this rival was none other than Crimson Dawn, another formation of his late apprentice no doubt. Another nuisance it would seem.

"I see, and where have you sent this one?" Sidious asked, noticing that he'd lost sight of his darkly adorned servant.

"Why, to prepare a little show for your enjoyment! You gentlemen are my guests, and I do love treating my guests."

Minutes passed with grueling delay, and the attendees clamored on, adding on drinks and spice as they did. Eventually, the lights in their booth began to dim and were replaced by a hazy red glow. The music took on an electric, sultry tone and the rapport of the venue seemed to fade as the hypnotic tunes rose in volume.

Three cloaked figures emerged from the shadows and made their way to the centerfold. When they got there, they dropped their cloaks to reveal three scantily clad bodies. One was a Twi'lek female, and another was a Chiss male. The third was a human male...

"Like what you see?" Kanus smirked, "We made an improvement on his abilities after Zika the Hutt requested a performance from your slave. The boy resisted at first but after a few good lashes it seems he has discovered his talent."

As Kanus spoke, the three forms began to dance along to the droning melody, swaying and writhing with mesmerizing synchronicity. Their movements were met with hoots and cackles of appreciation from the nearby men and women. Sideous noticed one of the investors beckon the Chiss to her end of the booth, and the male sauntered over to offer his undivided attention. The Twi'lek twirled her way into Kanus' sphere, leaving the boy alone in the spotlight.

Sidious regarded his apprentice with muted fascination. He'd known that this assignment would likely alter the boy, but this he had never foreseen. The delightfully violent and headstrong adolescent he'd known would never allow himself to be made a spectacle in this sort of way and yet... It seemed that boy had vanished entirely, lost to a world in which such notions of pride had seemingly been ripped from him. It was a truly magnificent feat, to break someone so fully, but Sideous knew this was not the case. His chosen one merely lie dormant, trapped within the body of a beaten slave whose orders preceded his own will. Soon, very soon, the power of Lord Vader would be unleashed.

"You there," Kanus barked over the chest of the Twi'lek girl as she hovered over him in an erotic dance, "Why don't you show your master your new skills?"

At the count's order, Anakin deftly moved forward in his dance until his lithe form eclipsed the Emperor's view entirely. There he reached forward and smoothed his hands over the Sith's black robes, pulling himself nearer all without ceasing his seductive movements. He continued to advance until he was practically sitting on the Emperor's lap, one arm braced on the back of the chair as his other caressed the expanse of his bare torso. His eyes were glazed and detached as though they belonged to the body of some soulless droid, they stared unseeingly into the void, as though in a trance.

_'Now. Come back to me, my apprentice.'_ Sideous whispered through the force, easily pushing past the shields which barricaded his apprentice's mind.

The change came slowly as the fog cleared from Anakin's blue irises. In their renewed clarity lay bare the eyes of the chosen one: all at once they were abyssal, luminous, and brimming with unworldly power.

Eyes wide, the boy leaned in so that his face was only inches from the older man's ear.

"Master," he breathed, "it's been _months._ "

The Emperor chuckled under his breath, "I know, my apprentice, and I can sense an urgency in you. Tell me, what have you to report?"

"Master they are lying to you." Anakin divulged without hesitation, "They plan to kill you when the deal is done."

"I see..." The Emperor intoned blandly, "All the same, I have decided that this venture is not worth my time."

"Master there is more. There is a Jedi here. She is masking her force signature but I recognize her face. She knows you are the Emperor."

"Well then. It appears that it is time for us both to leave."

When the Emperor reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out the small object, the movement was so subtle that Anakin nearly missed it. The sith glanced at the weapon before peering straight at his apprentice.

"Do it."

Vader took the weapon in his hand as he looked Sideous in the eyes for the first time that evening. The Sith reveled in the dark grin that slowly cut through his apprentice's face.

"Yes, my Master."

It wasn't long after that the entire affair was brought to a close. Vader emerged with a vengeance and wasted no time slaughtering Count Drond Kanus as well as the booth's other occupants. Before the guards even had a chance to react they too were lying dead. From somewhere amidst the dim chaos of the venue a blue lightsaber crackled to life. The sith apprentice had leaped into the fray of loitering patrons, most of whom were only just beginning to realize what was transpiring. Vader eliminated them as well, not hesitating to cut down slaves and slavers alike as he neared the approaching Jedi. Most of the occupants ran screaming for the exits, while some of them stayed to fire blasters at the red-bladed assailant. Each and every shot was effortlessly deflected back to its source, and the room grew silent as more bodies fell. Sideous grinned from his still-seated position as he watched his apprentice go out of his way to drive his saber through each and every Gammorean that tried to flee, all while keeping pace with the Jedi who had now fully engaged him in a duel. Soon all that could be heard was the clashing of lightsabers and the resounding cackle Sideous let out when Vader's blade met its mark.

The room stilled with ringing silence as Vader stared down at the fallen Jedi.

After a moment, his lightsaber retracted and then the protege of darkness was making his way back up the steps to his master. Vader dropped to his knees at the Emperor's feet, bowing his head as he waited for his next order.

At his command, Vader looked up and Sideous took a moment to inspect his apprentice. There the boy was, a strikingly childish face splattered with the blood of those he'd murdered, yellow eyes staring with earnest into his own, waiting not only for his instruction but for his _approval_. It was all Anakin had ever wanted, to please and, at his deepest level, to _serve._ At any cost necessary.

This was the beauty of Sideous' design, that no matter what, the boy would always be tied to the horrors of his earliest years, to the identity of one who lives to serve. Whether he liked it or not, he would forever be tied to the identity of a slave.

Filled with adulated affection for his creation, Sideous reached out to smooth his fingers over the boy's unruly curls, blood sweat and filth be damned. He smirked when Anakin leaned into the touch and rewarded his apprentice by calling on the force to break the slave collar at his neck.

Anakin gasped in relief as the thing clattered to the floor between them. "Thank you, Master."

"You have done well, my apprentice. Come." The Emperor then stood and made his way towards the exit, Vader falling into step behind him as they went.

Just as the pair were about to turn the corner into the hall, Sideous sensed Anakin halt. He peered over his shoulder to find his apprentice staring out over the bloody expanse of corpses.

"I think some of them are still alive." Anakin muttered.

It was then that Sideous tuned in to the muted sounds of pain that were rising out of the massacre.

"Shall I finish them off, Master?"

The Emperor scowled when he sensed a touch of pity in the force surrounding his apprentice. After everything, the boy still possessed an inherent compassion that disgusted the sith. However, the boy _had_ done well, so Sideous denied the urge to show his disapproval.

"No need, they will be more useful as they are. I know of a particular droid maker who would be happy to repurpose their corpses. I will have an operative contact him upon our return to the Death Star."

"Very well, Master."

"Now come along, I believe our ship is waiting for us just outside."


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin ran from the words, tearing with blind desperation through the emptiness beyond. 
> 
> Into the darkness.
> 
> ”My brother we have all failed you,”
> 
> To his destiny.
> 
> “... but I will not fail you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in a bit of a rush but I wanted to get something out there while we're all still on holiday ;) Enjoy!

_ Heat... _

_ A set of tools. A targarian whip. The bright evening sun, and the worn but gentle hands of a mother. His mother.  _

_ As the winds howled with sheeting gusts of desert sand she smoothed back the greasy mess of bangs and whispered to him, but he couldn’t hear. _

_ The words were stolen by the howling desert. The more he fought to grasp them, to hold on, the more she faded, until there was only emptiness, and longing. _

_ Cold. _

_ When a new set of hands found both of his, they too were warm and gentle. But there was a distance there as vast as all the space he’d crossed before. They did not sooth or praise or sweep the bangs from his brow. And when tears came, they did not wipe them away. _

_ ”Long have we mourned the loss of the Chosen One.” _

_ Someone was speaking, their voice resonating against great walls, walls lined with great beaming pillars and towering monuments. Beacons of a past too far gone to remember.  _

_ ”But we have seen your presence in the force, and now know the truth,”  
  
_

_ The light seemed to be coming from everywhere, and so it was with the voice. _

_ ”...that you were not killed, but taken” _

_ The words were scalding, seeded with a long forgotten pain too devastating to bear.  _

_ “You are alive, young skywalker, and so is the prophecy” _

_ Shimmering lights and glistening steel. A city as sprawling as the sky. A new hand rested on his shoulder, and then on his cheek. It was cold, but offered everything he lacked.  _

_ A confident, a friend. The one who would murder everyone he knew, all so that he could be free. _

_ But was he free now? Had he ever been? _

_ ”Use your feelings, Anakin, my brother, for they will show you who you truly are.” _

_ It was too much. _

_ Anakin ran from the words, tearing with blind desperation through the emptiness beyond.  _

_ Into the darkness. _

_ ”My brother we have all failed you,” _

_ To his destiny. _

_ “... but I will not fail you again.” _

~~~~

Hours passed before Anakin finally woke with a start. A vision- no, a _dream_ was now fading from his mind. Though dreams were not uncommon to him, there was something about this one that felt important. He was breathing heavily, shaking as he struggled to recall what was seemingly already long forgotten. 

Minutes passed and the sith apprentice decided that his energy would surely be put to better use elsewhere. Only there was not a task in sight for him to pursue.

Had it been a normal day, back when months long assignments had been few and far between, his daily schedule would consist of a tireless dance of escorting subordinates as Darth Vader, or being escorted as the Emperor's imp. There were always orders, always action, and if there wasn't then it usually meant he was training or under punishment.

But his quarters on this ship left him with no tactical information. No assignment details, not even a word form a guard. Was this confinement? Was this punishment? Had he done something to upset his master after all?

  
There would be no telling until the Emperor called on him. So he was left with no other choice but to wait.

Now the young sith could only idle in a subdued haze amidst the stark furnishings of his chambers. One bed, a table and chair, a rack for his uniform, and refresher. A part of him was fascinated that what would have seemed like so little only months ago, now felt too valuable to even look at. His provisions as a slave had been just that and no more. Provisions. He, like the others, had slept on course wooden bunks below the establishment or, on particularly haunting nights, in the rented rooms of wealthy patrons. A ration once every cycle served as his sustenance, and the occasional splash of freezing water kept the filth on his body at bay. After so long, he'd forgotten the feel of such sterile comforts as clean walls and furnishings, and as of yet, he'd avoided them entirely. 

There was only one familiar thing left to focus on. And that was the deracinated servant girl that had inexplicably been left in the far corner of his quarters.

Anakin stared at the being, his eyes trailing over its rigid stance, the sickly pallor of its skin, and its forever sealed red lips. He wondered what the purpose of it was. In Canto Bite he'd seen it serve as both droids and slaves did, but why would anyone seek to employ a hybrid of the two? Had it once been alive? Perhaps it had always been only an imitation of the living.

He wondered if it had been placed here to attend to his whims just as it did the patrons at the club. The thought must have caused him to lose control again because the wall to his left suffered a sharp crack as soon as the idea crossed his mind. For the first time in what could only be hours, Vader's gaze was shifted.

He eyed the damage with indifferent speculation, wanting so much to ruin more than just walls...

The approaching force signature of dim-witted lifeform forced his attention to the doors. He waited as the being took its time strutting down the hallway to his room, giving Vader the time to recognize the identity of his soon to be visitor. The recognition could not have been more loathsome.

Finally, the sound of an entrance code preceded the opening of the door to his chambers and he was met with the face of General Tarkin.

" _Anakin_ , what a pleasure," The man greeted, smiling with the smug confidence that Vader would not object to the name and the subsequent lack of formality.

Vader had learned long ago that objection to his master's favorite imperial officer only resulted in an exponentially disproportional punishment. Starting something with the elder official was never worth it, so the boy tried to speak as little as possible to the man, not that said man ever made it easy.

"I heard _Darth Vader_ recently returned from an undercover mission. What was it you were doing on this assignment? Spying? No that wasn't it. I heard you were playing the part of slave or, what was it that I heard... _whoring_?"

Vader turned his back to the man, violently clenching his fists to stop himself from crushing the general's windpipe.

"Humiliated, are we? I would think that after so many of our little _compromises_ such roles would come easily to you. Or have you changed so much since the first years of your arrival?"

"Why have you come?" Vader spat through gritted teeth.

"Fret not," The man continued, ignoring the question, "I don't really mean that others have heard the details of your assignment. Seeing as the identity of that pretty face of yours is classified to all but a few. It's a good thing you slaughtered all of the witnesses on Cantocia, else word that the fearsome Darth Vader is only a brat would likely spread throughout the entire galaxy in mere days."

"Why have you come?" Vader said each word steadily growing malice. 

"I wonder what the surviving Jedi would think of their lost chosen one if they knew-"

"Enough!" With a roar of fury, Vader turned and launched the man into the closed doorway, earning him a sour laugh from the general.

"I would watch that temper if I were you, or I may request to discipline you personally... we both know it wouldn't be the first time that I showed you your place."

"Relay your message and leave!" Anakin seethed, "I'll remind you that we are in _my_ quarters." 

Tarkin was sneering as he righted the medals on his uniform, "For now," he chuckled, "I came to inform you that the Emperor has arranged an Imperial gala in celebration of the completion of the Empire's first official star killer base, the Death Star. You will attend the event with his majesty as Darth Vader. You have four hours to make yourself presentable and report to the Emperor's chambers for further instruction on a demonstration that will be carried out later this evening at the assembly. Is that understood?"

"Dismissed," Anakin growled with a reluctant nod. 

The general chuckled but said nothing as he turned and exited the chamber. As soon as the man had left Vader spun around a threw his fist into the previously afflicted wall, making the crack deepen and his hand scream with pain. The chosen one couldn't care less though, and immediately set about following the orders he'd been given. After all, following orders was the easy part, it meant that he was safe from punishment.

After ridding his body of an ungodly litany of filth, Anakin stopped on his way out of the refresher to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. What he saw was an array of deeply set bruises and whip marks scattered across a startlingly gaunt frame. His assignment had left him months behind on his training, and now he would have to work twice as hard to regain the strength he'd lost. 

When he'd dressed in his standard black attire, his black mask and helmet in tow, Vader exited his quarters and made his way to the lift that would take him directly to the Emperor's chambers. Ordinarily, he'd have the mask and helmet on when walking about the ship, but the route from his room to his master's quarters allowed no other personnel to simply walk about freely, so his identity was safe.

Two red imperial guards escorted him through the last of the hallways leading to the Emperor. He stood before the massive throne room doors which slid open only moments after his arrival. His master was seated across the room, awaiting his arrival.

Vader entered the room with slow strides, keeping his head bowed as he came to kneel at his master's feet.

The Sith Lord waited a moment before speaking, smiling as he savored the obedience of his protege, "You have done well, my apprentice, and as a reward, I intend to have you carry out a most significant role in tonight's ceremonies."

"Thank you, master, your wish is my command. Whatever my duty, I will carry it out gladly."

"Good, good." 

Vader was silent, waiting to see if he would be told more, or if he would be dismissed.

Eyes lowered, he could feel that the Emperor was watching him, peering into his mind in greedy pursuit of what silent troubles he knew the boy was hiding there, "Tell me, my boy." The Emperor began, "are you pleased to be back?"

"I am happy to be serving at your side, my master, as always." Anakin could sense immediately that his vague platitude of allegiance had done nothing to appease the Sith's interest.

After a pause, the older man softened his tone and probed again, "I realize that the conditions of your last assignment may have been... lacking. I would like to be sure that this Empire's leading general and representative is feeling prepared for the demands of its ongoing proceedings. So tell me, are you feeling... well?"

"I... must admit the last few months have left me feeling drained. I am weaker than usual but I expect that when my training resumes, my strength will return."

"I expect no less. Are you sure there is nothing else on your mind? I sensed that you had a disturbance as you slept. Was it a dream, my apprentice?"

"... I'm sorry master, but I cannot remember. The dream faded as soon as I woke. I'm certain it was nothing."

"Be mindful, Vader, I fear that the presence of that Jedi on Cantocia can only mean that the surviving members of the council are getting closer to closing in on our dealings. Had you not detected her, it's likely that she would already have reported your siting to the council."

"Master, why must we continue to keep the identity of Darth Vader a secret? It's not as if I am the same Jedi youngling you freed from the order so long ago. I have grown and today I am certain I could eliminate all of the remaining Jedi, if only you allow me to do so."

"My dear boy, you are not ready. The Jedi are merciless and cunning, given the chance they would twist your mind until you are made to turn from me. They would use your power to revolt against the Empire, and I would be forced to destroy you."

"I understand, master," Anakin replied gravely, "Forgive my restlessness, I only wish to protect the Empire."

"And protect it you will..." The Emperor leaned forward slightly and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "You were informed that at the end of tonight's festivities we would be holding a demonstration," The sith chuckled again, sensing the boy's anticipation to obey and relishing in it, "That demonstration, will involve the execution of a rebel spy, and I am appointing Darth Vader to see that it is done."

"I am honored. Might I know the identity of the spy, master?"

"There is no need, you will know when they are presented to you... For now, you are dismissed."

"Very well, my master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I intend to flesh it out more in the next few days. Sorry-not-sorry everyone is super weird in this. Next chapter introduces dark AU Padme and possibly a few surviving Jedi. Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
